La Mary Sue ataca III: Da bandas paradise
by Silvara Waylan
Summary: Una Sue gotica petarda, 1 infiltrado de Voldi Stu d lo más cutre q parece salido d las tendencias japa de mi menda, una guerra entre pijas d rosa y pijas d negro, un Gary SinStu q no pinta nada. Que ocurrirá? Pasión, amor, intriga y dolores de barra.FINAL
1. Una terriblidad introductoria

Una terribilidad introductoria

Hola, como algunos poquitos ya sabéis y otros muchísimos no tanto, antes de comenzar el ff en si deseaba hablaros de los góticos y los góticos petardos, pero debido a que soy políticamente incorrecta me han dicho que mejor me busque un representante para explicaros las sutiles (Bueno, abismales diría yo) diferencias entre un gótico y un gótico petardo, por favor señor representante comience su explicación.

-¡Hola soy Coco! ¡Y os voy a explicar al diferencia ente gótico y gótico petardo!-

Coco entonces coge 2 dibujos de personas vestidas de forma similar salvo que la segunda hace cosas raras. Señalando a la primera foto dice:

-Este es un gótico normal- Y mira al lector asintiendo como solo el asiente- Viste de negro y tiene una actitud algo pesimista hacia la vida, pero suele ser gente muy maja- Vuelve a asentir.

-Este es un gótico petardo- Dice asintiendo ante el dibujo de alguien cortándose las venas y llorando lagrimas de sangre sobre una rosa negra, en el frió invierno que arranco a su amado de sus brazos... y que me estoy volviendo a ir por las ramas- Los góticos petardos hacer petardeces- Dice el volviendo a asentir- Como cortarse las venas para saber que su sangre sabe salada y luego afirman que sabe a metal, esto no lo hagáis nunca en casa- Dice Coco ahora negando- También hacen poesías que tienen de suicidio, de llorar sangre en rosas negras y cosas igual de raras, también hacen cosas sobre tumbas, pero no podemos deciros el que por que este fict es para mayores de13, repetir conmigo-

Y señala a la primera foto:

-Gótico simpático- Y señala a la segunda foto- Gótico petardo... inmensamente petardo. Repetir conmigo- Y volvió a repetir el proceso hasta al nausea.

Gracias Coco, creo que han captado la directa indirecta...

-De nada- Dice marchándose.

Las nuevas generaciones comprenderán ahora como los viejos sabíamos tan bien los números... Pues ahora que este punto importante esta aclarado, por favor, comiencen a horrorizarse con mis Sues... Si... esta vez son 2 y vienen a montarla. Con ustedes:


	2. Oh Dios ha vuelto y viene acompañada

La Mary Sue ataca III: Da bandas paradise (O de Gothic pethardics powa según quiera usted)

Terribilidad 1: Oh Dios... ha vuelto y viene acompañada.

Ah... Hogwarts la ultima vez que nos acercamos apenas había comenzado noviembre (ES más, apenas había pasado ni 2 días de noviembre). Como siempre estamos en el gran comedor, Albus Dumbledore debía dar un anuncio importante y...:

-Albus...- Dijo Macgonagall mirando al techo.

-¿Si Minerva?- Dijo Dumbledore a punto de anunciar ese algo importante que servirá de excusa para otra trama.

-¿Has oído eso?- Dijo ella mirando al techo.

-¿El que Minerva?- Dijo le mirando también la techo.

-Esa voz...- Y se puso a mirar al techo- ¡ES ella!- Dijo mirando el titulo de este ff.

-¡No puede ser!- Grito Dumbledore desesperado- Hagamos cálculos, debió acabar el tiempo de sus ficts en Hogwarts hace mucho-

Y mientras Dumbledore y Macgonagall cavilaban sobre sus cosas...

-Veamos el primero acabo en Halloween... el segundo,... no duro ni 3 dias...- Albus hizo su anuncio- Mierda aun le queda mucho tiempo...- ¡Que hagas tu anuncio o me cabreo!- Voy, voy... encima se pone borde...- Si no no me hacéis caso.

Entonces se levanto con toda su superioridad de director de Hogwarts y se dirigió a su escuela.

-Hace poco, se nos solicito que entraran tres alumnos en Hogwarts de intercambio- Dijo Dumbledore mirando a todos- Como sabéis no hacemos esas cosas así que les rechazamos-

Todos miraron a Dumbledore sin decir nada, pero Harry el miro mal, ¿Y si entre esos alumnos estaba su posible verdadero rollito?¿Es que nadie pensaba en el? Como Neville, que uso su pintalabios favorito para escribir en las paredes... Esto de volver a ser protagonista cuasi absoluto era muy duro para el.

-Otra cosa es que se nos hayan colado en colegio y se hayan encadenado contra la puerta amenazándonos con cantar canciones raras si no les aceptamos- Dijo suspirando Dumbledore.

Este Dumbledore es un quejica, apenas le había pasado anda y ya se quejaba...

-Así que háganles pasar por favor y que hagan el sombrero seleccionador- Dijo Dumbledore mientras MacGonagal entraba con el sombrero seleccionador y escotando a 2 chicos y una chica.

Uno de los chicos era pálido y delgado, de pelo muy rubio y ojos negros, si hubiera sido guapo, listo y no asmático alguien le habría encontrado cierto atractivo, sobretodo sin esas gafas tan poco fashion de culo de vaso que llevaba.

-Ay... Uno inventa escuela de óptica cool y la gente no le hace ni caso- Dijo Harry y sus compañeros le asintieron, salvo Sue que miraba a la chica que acababa de entrar con odio- ¿Sue?- Dijo Harry sorprendiéndose de la cara de la gran Super Sue..

El otro chico se le encontraba atractivo por todos los lados, pinta de ser un gran Stu... Si no fuera por que parecía tener la misma edad que Snape... O incluso más mayor y parecerse mucho y extrañamente a Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Draco tiene un hermano mayor perdido y yo no lo sabia!- Dijo Harry emocionado esperando que este fuera más abierto de mente que la víbora Slytheriana hetero y como antes Sue miraba con cara todavía menos disimulada de odio a la nueva chica- ¿Sue por que esa cara?-

-¡Es que si la autora no se pone a Describir a Sue Mary no puedo contaros mi terrible historia!- Dijo Sue ahora mirando mal a la autora.

Y por puro pesadismo de los personajes aquí tenemos a la que Sue ha llamado Sue Mary: Era una chica muy guapa, muchísimo, era como Mary Sue. Claro esta que con el pelo completamente negro, los ojos rojos (¿Sera la hija perdida de Voldi Stu y yo os he dado una pista sin darme ni cuenta? Se sabrá despues de la publicidad aquí, en mugre marrón tirando a rosa), la piel muy palida (Y peor con el maquillaje blanco) y con los labios y los ojos pintados en negro. El cuerpo era igual que el de Sue, terriblemente polvoroso.

-Es ella... Sabia que viendo mi felicidad vendría aquí a chafarla...- Dijo Sue llorando de rabia.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Hermione abrazando a su queridísima amiga.

-Es...- Comenzó a decir Sue sin darse cuenta que...

-Hollwar, Sue Mary- Grito Macgonnagal interrumpiendo a Sue.

-Mi enemiga- Acabo Sue mirando a Mary como se ponía a hablar de algo con Macgonagall- ME robaba los novios y nos peleábamos mucho, como 2 buenas rivales de siempre... pero entonces...-

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Harry expectante así como toda la mesa de Griffindor.

-Se volvió... Gótica petarda...- Dijo Sue Aguantándose las lagrimas.

-¡No!- Gritaron todos, incluso Ron y Neville, que han aprendido que lo mejor es integrarse y nunca preguntar las leyes absurdas que rigen los ff.

-Si... Me traiciono así.. DE al peor forma- Dijo secándose la s lagrimas al amparo de todos los grifindors que odiaban a Sue Mary... aunque no podían evitar los pensamientos calenturientos con ella.- Me gustaría saber que le esta diciendo el sombrero...-

Como siempre, nuestro enviado especial nos contara en exclusiva de que hablaban sombrero y alumna.

-Hum... Déjame ver... Tu iras bien en...- Pensaba el sombrero en voz alta para Sue Mary.

-¿La casa de los intelig**entes que ven la vida tal y como es, una trampa mortal**?- Dijo la chica languideciendo cada palabra como si cada una que dijera fuera un gran esfuerzo pro que nadie la comprendería y no tenia por que explicarse, se aclaro la garganta por que comenzaba a hablar en negrita- ¿Una de góticos como yo?-

-No existe casa de solo góticos- dijo el sombrero.

-Debería haberla, para no mezclarlos con el populacho borreguil- dijo ella sabiéndose conocedora de la verdad absoluta del universo- Creo que voy a crearla ahora mismo...-

-¿Y si mejor te callas y te metes en al casa que te digo?- Dijo el sombrero perdiendo al paciencia con estos alumnos.

-Entonces... Comenzare a leerte uno de mis poemas...- Dijo ella sacándose una hoja del pecho- Se titula la hora de tomar el te:

**Fríos y duros son los hierros de mi muerte **

**que siembran surcos rojos en mis venas y en mi mente **

**Que luzbel me acoja en su seno **

**por que si no me tendré que ir al peo **

**con el dolor de la vida yo abandono **

**tiro las esperanzas al agua y recojo **

**los resquicios de mi alma ensangrentada y negra **

**alejándome de la poesía amanerada **

**pruebo el sabor a hierro de mi sangre **

**no me importa que a vosotros populacho este acto os desagrade **

**por que soy un ser superior **

**y quien no lo crea por borrego al paredón **

**que el invierno congele las amargas lagrimas **

**para que a mi amado en la tumba no les den migrañas... **

-¡Dios vete a Slytherin!¡Aunque no tengas que ir allí, pero es la más cercana y deseo librarme de ti!- Grito el sombrero desesperado- ¡Socorro!¡Que alguien me ayude!¡Me están torturando!- Pero nadie le escucho por que todos los alumnos de Slytherin estaban felices de que le hubiera tocado una Sue para ellos solos, ya que los griffindors estaban creyéndoselo mucho con Sue- Dios MacGonagal... por favor... Júrame que los demás no serán así...- Dijo el sombrero llorando.

-Maldito sombrero populista... –Dijo Sue Mary yéndose con los de Slytherin- No me ha dejado llegar al momento cumbre de mi poema...- Dijo sentándose y llorando lagrimas negras... No, no es un poder raro gótico petardistico de llorar chapapote, es que las tenia pintadas (Muy bien pitadas la tía tenia mucha practica ya)

-Eh... El siguiente es...- Dijo ella leyéndolo- NiMalfoy, NosoyLucius- Y el hombre se sentó con el sombrero tapándole los ojos.

-Oh mirar que lindo...- Dijo Harry haciendo chiribitas en los ojos como Sue, que se le había pasado el enfado mirando al nuevo alumno- Debe ser japonés u oriental por el apellido y por las inclinaciones japas de la autora, ¿A que casa ira?-

En exclusiva aquí tenemos la conversación entre NosoyLucius NiMalfoy:

-Que fácil, tu vas a Hufflepuff- Dijo el sombrero feliz de tener un trabajo tan sencillo como este.

-Eh... Je je je- Dijo Nosoy sonriéndose y mirando mal al sombrero- ¿Tu sabes con quien estas hablando? Soy un... NoMalfoy- Consiguió decir la persona con esfuerzo- Yo debo ir a Slytherin-

-Es que tu vas en Hufflepuf...- Dijo el sombrero intentando no perder la paciencia.

-¿Y si te dio un perchero con un montón de sombreros con plumas aceptarías?- Dijo el alumno arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo que a mi me importa es... ¿Tiene cojines el perchero? Quita a los demás sombreros por que yo lo que quiero es comodidad...- Dijo el sombrero seleccionador esperanzado, la ultima vez que le regalaron un perchero fue hace muchos años cuando dejo que Draco Malfoy fuera a Slytherin y el pobre estaba reventado.

-Claro- Dijo Nosoy.

-Vale entonces... ¡Slytherin!- Grito el sombrero feliz por que había conseguido un nuevo hogar.

Y entonces Macgonagall volvió a coger el pergamino:

-SinStu, Gary- Dijo la mujer y el chico enfermizo se fue a sentar...

Nadie se intereso en su selección, pero diremos que duro 5 micro milésimas e segundo y fue colocado en Hufflepuff, hay muchas más cosas importantes de que ocuparnos y preocuparnos que de un tío que es un Gary sin Stu. 


	3. La nueva excusa para una seudo trama Las...

Terribilidad 2: La nueva excusa para una seudo trama (Las pijas contra las petardas...)

Como siempre la comida transcurrió con normalidad... Bueno normalidad para Hogwarts, ya que el intercambio de miradas de odio/ lujuria ocurría como siempre, los de griffindor mirando así a los de Slytherin... Pero estos no seguían la rutina, estaban mirando única y exclusivamente a Mary (También a Sue, pero claro, que miraran con igual intensidad a otra persona que no fuera ella era claro indicio de algún Apocalipsis raro).

-Ya ha llegado y me quita las miradas....- Dice Sue llorando- Como cuando éramos rivales... pero luego comenzara a decir estupideces raras y entonces demostrara por que me enfade con ella...-

-No te preocupes Sue- Dijo Hermione apoyada por Ginny, Lavender y Pavarti- Nosotras te seguiremos apoyando-

-¿Por qué llorara?-Se pregunto Ron- ¿Y cuanta coca cola beberá para que llore lagrimas negra sobre una rosa roja?-

-Ron...- Dijo Neville mirando a su amigo- La rosa y las lagrimas están pintadas...-

-Yo que se... Podría ser que tuviera algún poder raro de tanto escuchar cosas raras- Dijo Ron y Neville le asintió, aquello tenia sentido.

-¿veis como les domina?- Dijo Sue llorando- Tiene tanto estilo ¿Por qué desprecio ser mi querida rival así...?-

Y así transcurrió la comida... Bueno Draco acabo huyendo debido a las miradas lascivas que se dirigían Nosoy y Harry, este ultimo se pregunto si seria por celos, el rubio llevaba la cara verde y le color verde es el de la envidia.

-¡Creo que por fin he encontrado a mi verdadero amor!- Dijo Harry emocionado a sus amigos.

-Oye... ¿Habéis oído que Voldi Stu intento meter a uno de sus mortifagos como espía en el colegio?- Dijo Ron mirando a su amigo Harry de forma significativa.

-¡Oh! ¿Para espiarme a mi?- Dijo Harry sorprendido- Si desea un poco de voyeurismo podría preguntarme, estaré encantado de fingir que anda pasa- Dijo Harry mostrando su gran bondad para con los Stus como el.

Ron miro a Dean, a Seamus y a Neville para que le echaran un cable.

-Oh... ¿en serio Ron?- Dijo Dean siguiéndole el juego a este.

-Claro... yo oí que iban a mandar a Lucius Malfoy...- Dijo Neville.

-Oh vaya... ¿Y quien puede ser Lucius?- Continuo Seamus.

-Si... quien...- Pregunto Harry con cara de concentración- Se ha disfrazado muy bien...-

_Te vi venir _

_Por tus ojos supe que si _

-¡Oh dios!- Grito Harry- ¡El mortifago infiltrado esta torturando a un pobre gato!-

_¿Quién me iba a decir? _

_Tu me engañarías _

-¡No puede ser a al autora de este ff le gustan los animales!- Grito Ron entre el ruido.

_Te vi venir _

_Por tus ojos supe que si _

_¿Quién me iba a decir? _

_Tu me engañarías _

-¡Oh no!- Grito Neville mirando hacia un punto al infinito- ¡Peeves cantando!-

-¡El cuarto símbolo del Apocalipsis según Nostradamus!- Grtio Harry.

-¡NO!¡EL inevitable símbolo de un ff de esta autora según Agnes la Chalada!- Grito Dean al ver que Lavender y Padma estaban tan distraídas mirando con odio a las de Slytherin que alguien debía hacer de enterado en estas cosas.

Pero las chicas no escuchaban, miraban y muy mal a Sue Mary, Pansy Parkinson y a Millicent Bludstone.

_Pequeñita ¿Ande vas pequeñita? _

-Sabia que ibas a seguirme- Dijo Sue a Mary- No puedes vivir sin hacerme la vida imposible-

-Cómprate un cerebro pija- Dijo Mary, a los chicos su voz parecía preciosa... tanto como el sonido de la sangre brotando (Y también a las chicas, pero nunca lo reconocerían).

-Tengo uno y es mucho mejor que el tuyo, gracias por tu preocupación- Dijo Sue con chulería.

No me fió ni un pelo de tu carita bonita 

Como podéis comprobar, una lucha verbal de tamañas proporciones intelectuales hizo que todo Hogwarts se arremolinara alrededor, Draco se quedo cerca de Ron por que de Harry no se fiaba.

_Pequeñita ¿Ande vas pequeñita?_

-Eso habría que verlo- Dijo Mary agitando su vestido de cadenas y cuero negro con tachuelitas (Muy dark fashion todo)- Aunque todos saben que yo soy mejor Mary Sue que tu... Hasta soy original- Dijo a mujer que ahora tenia la cara pintada como el Cuervo... es que gente, media hora con el mismo maquillaje esta muy out.

No me fió ni un pelo de tu carita bonita 

Ante aquella frase todo Hogwarts contuvo la respiración, aquello era un reto...

-¡Cállate Peeves ya cojones!- Grito Ron en su mundo y noqueando a Peeves con un hechizo, nos quedamos sin BSO... con lo que me costo encontrar a alguien que la hiciera... Bueno, así entran más canciones.

Pop pop 

-Debí quedarme quietecito- Dijo Ron y yo le asentí como si de súper Coco se tratara.

Y cuando todos agradecieron a Ron su valor (Unos 17 segundos ya que el reto estaba aun ahí y no podían ignorarlo).

Pop pop pop 

-¿me estas retando? ¿Al viejo estilo de Niu York?- Dijo Mary poniendo un acento ingles forzado (Vale... Se que todo transcurre en Inglaterra y que ellos hablan ingles, pero la magia de mi universo alterno hacen que hablen en apañol, si no le entendería el Tato por que yo no).

-Puedes estar segura- Dijo Sue mirándola con mala cara- 5 contra 5-

-y la menos cool pasara a ser un personaje de relleno- Dijo Mary acabando la frase con superioridad.

-Prepárate para buscar una escuela menos fashion, por que voy a ganar a tus petardas- Dijo Sue.

-Cuidado que no os rompáis ninguna uña cuando mis petardas venzamos a tus pijas- Dijo Mary.

-Ahórrate las muestras de simpatías, vamos a patearos vuestro presuntuoso trasero vestido de negro y tachuelas con nuestros zapatos de Carolina Ferrer... Por que no voy a mancharme los Armani contigo-

Y se volvió a contener el aliento incluso Mary... Aquel insulto era terrible (A mi no me miréis yo las cosas de ropa como que no las comprendo).

Pop 

-¿Es lo único que se te ocurre de insulto? Gracias a ese intento patético tengo otro motivo nuevo para **cortarme esta noche las venas**- Dijo ella- Aunque me las corte todas las noches-

Y Hogwarts no pudo contenerse más el aliento, se estaba quedando morado (todo, incluso el edificio en si).

-En un mes te tragaras tus palabras- Dijo Sue mirándola con odio.

-Eh... Disculpen señoritas- Dijo Macgonagall- ¿Están seguras que un mes será suficiente?- Estaba intentando eliminar tiempo para otros posibles ffs.

-La vieja que muestra el amargo rostro de la muerte en cad**a** **una de sus arrugas..**.- Dijo Mary parándose- Luzbel y todos los demonios cool... Que bueno... Debo apuntarlo- Dijo apuntándolo rápidamente con una cuchilla en su brazo.

-Creí que no eras satánica- Dijo Sue mirándola con mucho rencor.

-La línea que separa al gótico petardo del satánico petardo es inexistente pija populista- Dijo Mary acabándose de apuntar la frase y saboreando su sangre que según ella sabia a metal (Sobretodo si la prueba de la cuchilla... así cualquier cosa sabe a metal)- Y decía que la vieja cuyo vació exis**tencial** **es cual alegría en mi vida vana e irregular**- Comenzó a decir ella sintiendo que su gran lírica fluía por su ser.

-Acaba de una vez- Grito Ron que no podía aguantar la emoción, se llevo malas miradas de todos.

-Voy chico mono aunque remarcadamente borreguil- Dijo Mary sonriendo a Ron y lanzándole un beso cuervil (Se de un beta tester que me va a odiar)- La vieja tiene razón... Un mes es demasiado-

-Eso te iba a decir yo...-

Pop pop 

-Eh no decía eso...- Dijo Macgonagall peor la gente le ignoro.

-2 semanas Sue.. el 17 nos enfrentaremos- Un caramelito para quien adivine por que el 17.

-como en tu casa solamente hay 2 chicas reconocidas por Rowling... Te dejo escoger a otras 2 chicas de otras casas- Dijo Sue mostrando por que era tan querida en su gran bondad.

Mary señalo a dos chicas... Cho Chang y Hanna Abbot.

Pop pop pop 

-¡No!- Grito Harry ante la terribilidad del evento- Mi corazón otra vez dividido…- Y comenzó a llorar tanto que Sue y Mary tuvieron que abrazarle- ¿Por que me hacéis sufrir tanto?-

-Lo siento Harry- Dijeron ambas mujeres aplastando a Harry contra sus pechos... Es que ambas deseaban tenerlo de aliado y el estaba feliz... Aunque NosoyLucius estaba rojo por los celos.

-Lo dicho Mary- Dijo Sue volviendo a la rivalidad entre féminas- En 2 semanas nos enfrentaremos por el control suesco de este lugar-

-¡Un momento!- Grito Draco- ¿Qué es este feminismo?-

Las mujeres le miraron sin comprender y sorprendidas, nadie sabia el por que de esa salida.

-La autora es neutral en la guerra de sexos y siempre busca la igualdad- Dijo Draco- Y esta lucha es totalmente feminista... No hay ningún representante masculino-

Los hombres le asintieron rascándose los huevos en señal de camarería.

-Así que... voy a hacer un grupo de 10 tíos para enfrentarnos a vosotras- Dijo Draco siendo vitoreado por todos los tios y recibiendo una palmada en el culo de Harry.

-Era solo para afirmarte- Dijo el niño que vivió por que si no no habría historia alguna a Draco sonriéndole.

-La lucha de bandas es de solo 2 bandas- Dijo Mary intentado sacar paciencia que no tenia- 2 seres **solitarios que luchan intentando revocar el vació de la pena que solo el fluir de la sangre podría liberar**-

-Deberías tener cuidado Mary estas aprendiendo ha hablar en negrita- Dijo Sue mordaz.

-ES lo que deseo- Dijo Mary olvidándose de los demás y mirando con la vieja rivalidad a Sue, siendo imitada por su grupo.

-¡Eh! ¡No me ignoréis!- Dijo Draco a las mujeres- Que estoy bueno...-

-Lo se Draco por eso no te ignoro- Dijo Harry mirando a Draco cual Chuky mirando con carita de enamorado.

-No hablaba contigo cara rajada poseído...- Dijo Draco y se volvió- Vosotras lo habéis querido, os retamos a ambas bandas los...-

-Macho men- Grito Harry todo feliz.

-Buen nombre- Dijo Neville sonriendo.

-Así que el 17... Los macho men os retan a vosotras las eh... No tenéis nombres...- Dijo Draco mirando a ambos grupos

-Las gothics petardics- Dijo Mary.

-Las cool fashionables- dijo Sue.

-A las pijas de rosa sin cerebro y a las pijas de negro que hacen cosas raras- Dijo Draco para saltarse tamaños nombres- Preparaos por que vamos a ganar...-

-Draco...- dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa- a esto se le llama acoplarse by the face a la trama...-

-¿Prefieres quedarte fuera?- Le pregunto Draco a Ron.

-Si eso incluye que el colegio no nos perseguirá para violarnos yo también me quedo fuera...-Siguió Neville.

Pop pop 

-No... solamente será enfrentarnos a la chica por nuestro orgullo masculino- Dijo Draco.

-Lastima... pensé que ibas a decir orgullo gay cosita mía- Dijo NosoyLucius.

-No digas eso... y no me llames cosita tuya papa...-

-Yo no soy tu padre- Dijo Nosoy fingiendo otra voz- Soy NosoyLucius...-

-¿Qué dices ahora Harry?- Dijo Neville sonriendo a Harry

Pop pop pop 

-Que no es Lucius Malfoy el mismo lo ha dicho- Dijo sonriendo a Nosoy mientras se iban a hacer cosas raras.

-Que alguien me pague un psicólogo o me pegue un tiro...- Dijo Draco llorando.

-Te lo pego yo...- Dijo Ron compadeciéndose del pobre Hurón- Viendo todo esto es comprensible que seas como eres-

-Gracias... Debo estar entero para la lucha de bandas...-

-Si debemos acoplarnos bien- Dijo Neville.

Pop 

Y así Hogwarts se dividió en 3 como los corazones de la gente... Pero esto no acababa más que comenzar...

Bso para que la consigáis si la deseáis (Nueva prestación de estos ffs, BSO incorporada para disfrutarlos o aborrecerlos aun más):

Peeves: El canto del loco _pequeñita_

Pop: Neuronas que estallan de la autora al aguantar alguna canción del grupo del tío ese raro que tiene fans que no le dejan ser gay y lleva plumas por moda (Bueno si... y todo...), que estaba intentando conseguir ambientación (Dejarme que me meta con algo que no me guste al menos, gracias) 


	4. Se busca profesor de DCAO, primera parte

Terribilidad 3: Se busca profesor de DCAO, primera parte

Al día siguiente el Gran comedor era un hervidero de rumores, nadie sabia como era una lucha de bandas... Pero si venia de Niu york debía ser algo donde hubiera sangre, vísceras, armas blancas y discos de Bisbi por los aires.

-Mirad aquí llegan- Dijo alguien mirando por al puerta y todos salieron a mirar al pasillo.

Allí estaban ambos grupos: las Chicas Sues iban con minifalditas cortitas y ropa de grandes marcas (De estas que con una sola prenda de ropa podría tener mi vicios comiqueros cubiertos en un añito), que les quedaban muy bien y con maquillaje en tonos rosas pasteles (Tan pasteles que te daba un subidon de azúcar solo mirarlas)... Y las Chicas Marys... Que... Eh... Cuero y seda negros, pinchos (Hanna como le faltaba pasta en vez de pinchos se había pegado a las prendas de ropa negra clavos), seda cadenas, muchos cinturones y encajes y un collar de perro algunas, pintadas de blanco y negro, con algunas bocas de rojo. Mary tenia la cara pintada como Muerte de The Sandman (LFDM recomiendan encarecidamente al señor Gaiman en todas sus vertientes gracias)

La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente y eso es gracias a los chicles "OuTensión" si el ambiente esta tenso relájate con los chicles "OuTensión" los únicos recomendados por la federación nacional de dentistas y LFDM

(Ejem... Disculpar la publicidad, pero una debe de ver en cuando ganarse la vida con la escritura, ya sabéis).

-Mirarlas...- Dijo Mary mirándolas con superioridad (Y sorna (Y acidez (Y petardez (¿Y cuantos paréntesis puedo tener abiertos de una vez?))))- pero no mucho, tienen tantos tonos pastel que nos podría subir el azúcar- Y sus góticas se rieron... ¡Eh me ha robado el chiste! Para uno decente que había dicho...

-Oh que raro Mary... Un comentario sarcástico- Dijo Sue haciendo que las demás se rieran y Mary la mirara fatal... Y entonces todos dejaron de mirarlas para mirar a los chicos.

-Vamos a hacer recuento...- Empezó a decir Draco vestido de indio (Solo a el un disfraz así le podría quedar bien (Y así las fans se desmelenan viendo su cuelpo))- ¿A quien le toco el pringar con los trajes?-

-¡A mi!- Dijo Harry vestido de policía sucio duro americano alzando la mano y dando saltitos- ¡Creí que para machos mejor ir de los Village people!-

-No se le pudo ocurrir ponernos tangas de leopardo o trajes de terminators...- Dijo Neville que iba a juego con Ron que iban de hombres de la construcción.

-Yo creo que es una gran idea- Dijo NosoyLucius que era el otro que iba de policía (Pero limpio)- ¿No crees mi cosita?-

-Papa... El que me dieras a luz no implica que puedas llamarme mi cosita...-

-Que no soy tu padre...- Dijo Nosoy que solo convencía a Harry- Te llamo mi cosita... por que deseo llevarte a la cama.. ¡Si eso es!- Dijo Nosoy feliz por haber dicho esa excusilla.

A lo que estuvo a punto de tener su primera crisis con Harry y Draco su primer, pero no ultimo, viaje al suelo por colapso nervioso.

La situación estaba así... Por un lado las pijas de rosa, por el otro las pijas de negro... Y en medio de todo el follon 10 tíos disfrazados de los Village People que son: NosoyLucius, Harry, Neville, Ron, Draco, Dean, Seamus, Crable y Goyle (Que desde este momento odian a Rowling por haberles sacado en el libro y por conseguir que les sacara yo de los Village people en este ff).

-Vais a morder el polvo so pijas- Dijo Pansy para estar a la altura de Mary.

-Mira quien hablo de polvo, la que saco su vestuario de fondo de armario de su madre- Dijo Hermione cuyas compañeras la corearon riéndose.

-¿Eso es lo más ingeniosos que puedes decir pelo estropajo?- Dijo Cho.

-Chicas... vuestros insultos hay que pulirlos- Dijo Mary llevándose las manos a la cara- Siguen siendo de persona borrega que no ha descubierto la verdad-

-Ejem, ejem...- Dijo Dumbledore habiendo aprendido de Umbrigde- Si me permitís tengo un anuncio que hacer-

-Lo sentimos Sue...- Dijeron sus compañeras góticas petardas- Nos cortaremos las venas luego en el baño y probaremos su sabor a metal-

-Eso esta mejor- Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-¿¡Como que Sue!?- Grito la gran Sue- ¡Yo soy la única Sue aquí!-

-Que me hagáis caso que tengo un anuncio importante que hacer...- Dijo Dumbledore alzando un poco la voz

-¿veis como aquí debimos venir vestidos de tangas de leopardo?- Dijo Ron siendo coreado por los demás- Al menos la gente nos haría caso-

-¡QUE ME HAGAIS CASO Y SE SIENTE TODO EL MUNDO!- Grito Dumbledore a pleno pulmón cansado.

El efecto era el esperado yodos se echaron al suelo aterrorizados.

-¡Voldi Stu esta en el castillo!- Gritaron muchos.

-Dios... que acabe pronto este ff...- Dijo Dumbledore saltándole las lagrimas de los ojos- Que tengo un anuncio que hacer idiotas...-

Y todos se sentaron en sus sitios rápidamente, así si era normal comprender el terror de Voldi Stu... Aquel grito había sido que acojonaba.

-Como iba diciendo taruguitos míos...- Dijo Dumbledore con cariño- Debido a determinado ser de otra dimensión, nos hemos quedado sin profesor de DCAO... Y son hombre lobo- Dijo Dumbledore ya más calmado al ver el silencio- Si algunos no lo sabéis, ahora hay un club de Damnificados por el anterior ff, en el cual criaturas frikis que se hayan perdido y no sepan volver a su universos serán ayudados a integrarse en este... Su presidente para demostrar su afán de integración ah decidido dar clases de DCAO... No sabemos si sabe anda, pero al menos es hombre lobo... Démosle un aplauso de bienvenida al señor Lobo Feroz- Dijo señalando a un hombre que fumaba 3 cigarrillos la vez- Feroz... que no se puede fumar dentro del colegio...-

-Me va a tocar lidiar con un montón de crios de los cuales la mayoría tienen una rara fijación por tirarse a los profesores... Cuando las demás Fábulas se enteren...- Dijo el hombre encendiéndose un cuarto cigarrillo- Os lo advierto, no soy un bicho que parece más a Gollum que a un hombre lobo y no soy simpático... Soy un borde de mierda- Dijo el hombre intentando disuadir a los alumnos y como carta de presentación.

A lo cual prácticamente todos los alumnos suspiraron y decidieron que ellos (Cada uno en particular) debían ser quienes devolvieran el calor al corazón del nuevo profesor, sus caras delataban sus intenciones (Que yo las he puesto en romántico, pero no era precisamente lo que la gente pensaba.. O si esa era su definición de romántico seguramente llevaran a sus parejas a ver películas porno para ligar con ellas), a lo que Feroz se puso blanco:

-¿Pero han escuchado lo que he dicho?-

-Oírlo si- Dijo Dumbledore dándole palmaditas en la espalda al hombre- Otra cosa es que te escucharan... Eres profesor es una reacción normal-

Y todos desayunaron felices por tener carne fresca a la que poder saborear (Claro que Ron y Neville fingían eso para que los demás les dejaran en paz)

-Tiene pinta de ser un lobo en la cama- Dijo Ginny siendo asentida por todos y collejeada por Ron.

-Si... Y tiene un atractivo propio...- Dijo Sue.

-Si bueno- Dijo Ron- Si le depilaras y fuera más agradable... y mujer... y guapa o mona... entonces seria para planteárselo- Dijo Ron que solamente fue asentido por Neville.

-Que gusto más exquisito tenéis- Dijo Sonriendo Harry apoyándose en Ron- Como mi querido Nosoy...- Dijo suspirando al recordar a su nuevo amor verdadero, haciendo que los demás miraran al techo, menos Sue que estaba contenta por Harry.

Acabaron de comer y se fueron a clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

Estamos en un jardín con una mesita de café y con tazas de te encima de ella y sentado Severus Snape, que tiene cruzadas las piernas y va vestido con su típica túnica negra.

-Hola amigas- Dice Snape mirando a la cámara- Se que todas me conocéis por Severus Snape, pero llamarme Sevi- Dice riéndose falsamente- Se que pensáis que debo estar rabioso por que Albus me ha vuelto a rechazar como profesor de DCAO, pero no es cierto- Dice moviendo su hermosa, sedosa y misteriosamente no grasienta melena al sol haciendo que haya a algún par de lectores le den ataques de epilepsia de lo luminoso y brillante que esta- Desde que tengo este hermoso y lustroso pelo ya me da igual maldecir a la gente para que me tomen en serio... ahora nadie me toma en serio... Pero ahora soy un feliz hombre objeto gracias ha- Dice sacando un frasco de Champú que pone OutGrease by Travolta- OutGrease, el único creado pro la secta de la cienciología y probado por Travolta- Dice volviendo a agitar su melena y unos 10 lectores caen por los ataques epilépticos- No seas nerd, no seas friki, no seas inteligente ni interesante, ¿Si eres hermoso quien se fijara en lo que dices? se un hombre objeto con OutGrease, de venta solo en franquicias de la secta de la cienciología- Dice parpadeando a la cámara-

(Volviendo a la clase de DCAO)

(Otro dinerito al bolsillo)

Feroz deseaba dedicarse a la bebida... De forma más seria, nadie le escuchaba en sus explicaciones (Eso también era una suerte, ya que se las inventaba y como estaban absortos mirando como uno de los botones de la camisa dejaba ver parte de su pecho inmensamente lobo ni Hermione Granger le negaba), pero las caras de lascivia de todos los alumnos eran amedrentadoras (al menos esos tal Weasley y Neville le ponían pancartas de animo que no se dejara avasallar por ellos).

-Y si os encontráis con cualquier enemigo delante... Usar la estrategia Serena Greenwood... Que para la gente normal es darle una patada en los cojones a quien sea... Si es mujer debe ser más astuto, diga que hay algún tío bueno desnudo... Teniendo en cuenta la proporción de bisexuales de este ff seguramente se girara y podrán huir, en el caso de ser homosexual inténtese con una mujer atractiva como...- Dijo pensando, pero las caras de sus alumnos habían podido con el- ¡Detrás de vosotros Natalie Portman desnuda!-

A lo que toda la clase se volvió y el señor Feroz pudo salir huyendo de allí.

-Que astuto...- Dijo Ron al volverse.

-Si- Le afirmo Harry- No se como lo ha hecho, pero debe haberse llevado a la princesa Amidala sin dejárnosla ver a nosotros...-

-Eh... Si Harry...- Dijo Seamus- Sigue a lo tuyo...-

-Oye que nos hemos quedado sin profesor de DCAO, ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Hermione ahora que por fin creía que había cogido el punto justo de seducción.

-O me lo pidáis más- Dijo Harry sonriendo- ¡Daré yo las clases!-

-Oh Dios mío...- Fue el alarido más extendido por todo el colegio. 


	5. Profesor Snape, tenemos una duda super m...

Terribilidad 4: Profesor Snape, tenemos una duda super mega importantísima de su stile.

Harry estaba preparando con gran amor sus nuevas clases de DCAO... Aunque al gente le insistía (incluso intentando romperle las piernas) que el mejor se dedicara a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor con su existencia:

-Pero si os ayudo a defenderos contra los uncool de los mortifagos y el fashion de Voldy Stu... ¿no es un mundo mejor así también?- Respondía siempre sin dejarles opción a los demás a negarle continuaba- Asi puedo demostrar lo guay que soy en esa materia- Respondía dándole una palmada en el culo a Nosoy y haciendo que Draco cayera redondo al suelo (Caida numero 17 en aquel día, todo un record).

Y el viernes llego y nadie supo como (Algunos opinaban que fue cosa del paso del tiempo quien sabe), pero nadie se fijo en una cosa terrible hasta la clase de pociones.

La lucha entre las chicas (Y los chicos de rebote que entraban) estaba recrudecida y Hogwarts se había unido a su bando favorito. Los cool fashion (Pijas de rosa como las llamaba Draco), habían acabado con prácticamente todos los animales que encontraban por su camino para hacerse bolsos de piel (La señora Norris se habia escabullido siendo defendida por las pijas de negro que la llamaban señora Grief Sorrow (Usease un petardismo enorme llamar a un gato señora Tristeza Pena)), pero las gothic pethardic cogian sus cuchillas y comenzaban a suicidar a quien encontraban.

Pero hubo otra terrible arma muy usada... El movil, reconocibel tu bando pro el color de carcasa de este, rosa o negro. En Hogwarts no se recuerda tamaña crueldad, lo usaban para lanzarlos (si estos eran tan antiguos que parecian ladrilloS), para freir neuronas con las ondas, si era con camaar apar sacar fotos de la gente sin maquillar y recien levantada o para demostrar que en la intimidad escuchaban a Bisbi en vez de a los grupos goth fashionables.

Como digo (que me desvio del tema), el viernes fue cuando estallo la guerra por completo en clase de pociones. Snape como buen profesor salido estaba feliz viendo que ahora las chicas fueran con ropas escasas y que mostraban muchas cosas (De cualquier bando, el no era racista con estas cosas, el iba a por todo lo que se movia), hasta que entonces Sue lo miro con cara de terrible odio a punto de llorar.

-¿Sue ocurre algo?- Dijo Snape mirando a su otra alumna favorita junto con Mary (Draco había pasado a un plano terciario muy rápidamente).

-Sevi...- Dijo ella seriamente- ¿DE que bando eres?-

-De ninguno- Dijo el siendo mirado con odio ahora por las pijas de rosa y con aprobación por las pijas de negro.

-Pues que vayas de negro no ayuda a que te crea Sevi- Dijo Sue comenzado a llorar y abrazando a Snape- Creía que me querías la menos como alumna para estar de mi parte-

-Ahórrate las lagrimas pija- dijo Mary abrazando al profesor Snape contra su pecho y este sintiendo de pronto que estaba en el paraíso- Es nuestro y tu lo sabes...-

-Glll- Dijo Snape nadie nunca le había visto tamaña cara de felicidad (Todos estaban envidiosos y sospechaban que el cielo era así, estar entre los pechos de millones y millones de Sues)- chicas, chicas, por favor, no os sintáis mal- Dijo Snape alzándose y sonriendo... Era tan aterrador como Harry poniendo cara de buena gente (Pero a sus fans les parecerá sexy)- He decidido que será mejor que pruebe ambos bandos y veré por cual me decanto-

-Eso se arregla esta tarde...- Dijo Sue mirando a Mary- Te reto a un duelo esta tarde en el comedor, a la hora de la comida por Snape-

- Preparaos para acabar cortándoos las venas con vuestros móviles por que no vamos a perder-

-¡Eh! Los tíos también vamos a luchar!- Grtio Draco.

-¿¡Por Snape!? - Gritaron Neville y Ron horrorizados, Seamus y Dean estaban tan traumatizados que no podían decir nada.

-Que Snape se lo queden ellas, nosotros vamos a luchar par ano quedar fuera-

-Yo si que luchare por ti Sevi- Grito Harry abrazando a Snape- Que eres otro de mis posibles ligues-

-¿Hola? ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un rollito?- Dijo Nosoy mirando mal a Harry, pero sobretodo a Snape- Voy a pelear por ambos esta tarde que lo sepáis-

Entonces todos salieron antes de tiempo de la y dejaron a Snape sonriendo como un bobo, se notaba que aun seguía lleno de felicidad no regaño a nadie.

-El sueño de todo pederasta de fandom echo realidad- Dijo el sonriendo- Algo tendré que hacer para aprovecharlo...- Y así se estuvo meditando toda la tarde sobre como aprovechar ese punto débil.

En el gran comedor se mascaba al tensión en el ambiente (Y no se mascaba chicle, no me han pagado sus plazos asi que no hago publicidad). Las pijas de rosa en Grifindor miraban con odio a las pijas de negro de Slytherin ()ES que Hanna y Cho se mudaron a esa mesa después de haber sido bendecidas con el cambio a una casa cool por que si), los chicso estaban revolucionados, ¿Cómo es una lucha de bandas? ¿Deberían usar navajas o simplemente machetes?:

-Debimos preguntarle a las chicas a ver como se hacían estas luchas- Dijo Ron a los normales (es decir no estaban ni Nosoy ni Harrry).

-Y nos habrían ridiculazado nuestro orgullo masculino- Dijo Draco cabreado y verde de las ganas de vomitar pensado que estarían haciendo Mosoy y Harry.

Entonces las chicas de Slytherin se subieron a la mesa de su casa y las de Griffindor igual.

-Eh no comencéis nos faltan 2 miembros- Dijo Malfoy a lo que Crable y Goyle ase rieron- Mierda de humor verde de estos 2 ya no peudes decir nada sin que piensen mal-

-¿preparada pija?- dijo Mary mirando desde su mesa a las chicas y poniéndose todas al cara palida y los labsio negros... La magia del gótico petardismos, digievolucionas a super gotica petarda simplemente pensándolo y te pones maquillaje raro.

-Más que nunca- Dijo Sue mientras sus chicas se ponian trajes de cuero rojo de Buiton (O como se escriba que yo de cosas pijas no, pero decirme que escriba un mangaka en japo y seguro que acierto más :-P) con mini faldas y un cocodrilito de Lascoste al lado, iban de diablesas.

-¿que como es esto?- Grito Draco pero las chicas no escuchaban.

-Comenzamos nosotras- Grito Mary- debeis seguirnos recuerdalo-

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors (Jau can yu si intu mai ais laik open door) ** **Leading you down into my core (lidin yu daun intu mai cor) ** **Where I've become so numb (Güer aif bicam so nom)**

Los chicos se quedaron mirando como Mary y las goticas se ponian a cantar y bailar.

_Goddess on the mountain top (Godnes on de muntain top) _ _Burning like a silver flame (Burnin laik a silver fleim _ _The summit of beauty and love (De samit of biuti an lof) _

_And Venus was her name (An vinus guas jer neim) _

-dios mio…- Dijo ron al ver como las chicas Sue cantaban y bailaban de forma sensual- ¿No me jodas que tendremos que cantar y bailar?-

-Aun podemos retirarnos- Dijo Dean y los demás asintieron hasta que llego Harry muy abrazadito con Nosoy-

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside ((Guaik mi ap) Guaik mi ap in taim) ** _She's got it (Sis gat it) _ **(I cant wake up) Wake me up inside ((Ai cant gauik ap) Guaik mi ap in taim) ** _Yeah, baby, she's got it (ye beibi sis gat it) _ **(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark ** _I'm your Venus, I'm your fire (Aim your vinus aim your fair) _ -No tenemos canción Harry no podemos cantar- Dijeron los chico para librarse de tamaña estupidez- No tenemos canción- -Claro que podemos, tengo canción- Dijo el dándosela a los demás que se ponían blancos -Estan a la mitad del duelo no podemos meternos- -¡pero comencemos ahora!- Dijo Harry lanzando un Imperius a todos haciendo que se subieran a bailar. Digamos que para insertar este trozo de canción entre todas las canciones de las tias tuvieron que darle a la marcha rápida y cantar como ardillas. """"Body, wanna feel my body, (Badi guana fil mai badi) body, baby, such a thrill, my body (Badi, beibi, sach a tril, mai badi) Body, wanna touch my body, (Badi guana tauch mai badi) body, baby, it's too much, my body (Badi, beibi, its tu mach, mai badi) Body, check it out, my body, body, (Badi chek it aut mai badi) baby, don't you doubt, my body (Beibi don yuu daub mai badi) Body, talking about my body, body, (Badi talquin abaut mai badi, badi) baby, checking out my body"""" (Beibi chekin aut mai badi) (Como podéis ver los chicos cogieron una letra no muy complicada para evitarse problemas) **(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Y yo me pregunto a mi misma) ** _At your desire (¿quien se leera esta parte?) _ """"Macho, macho man"""" (Eso si alguien se la lee, que lo dudo) **(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (Yo aquí curando como una esclava y seguro que luego nadie canta) ** _Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire (Snif que Harry Potter me siento…) _ -Panchitos cacahuetes- Gritaba Luna en medio del estruendo- Galletas, ay que rico helado tengo- Gritaba, estaba vendiendo comida para aprovechar el espectáculo. -Luna... ¿Tu también te has unido a la guerra de bandas?- Dijo Dumbledore mirando a los demás alumnos que salvo los 3 favoritos que gritaban a pleno pulmón, no eran escuchados en su lucha de bandas. -No profesor, no ha vuelto Georgie Dan a la canción del verano... O al menos con otra de chiringuitos- Dijo ella sonriendo- Estoy aprovechando para vender cosas que hacen los elfos y sacarme dinero para comprarme cosas raras, no vean lo que me costo convencerles para ir al 50, querian que les diera un 0'7 como las ONGs- -Bueno...- Dijo Macgonagal- al menos ha quedado alguien normal...- No sabemos si se refería a Luna (Ya que nunca fue muy normal) o a los elfos... Creo que era a los elfos. -Claro, ¿Unas galletitas?- dijo Luna sacando una bolsa enorme de chips ahoy y se los comieron pagando a Luna- """"I gotta be a macho man"""" (¡Que sufrida soy!) **(I cant wake up) Before I come undone (Coño que lo he escrito…) ** _At your desire (Tendré que corregirlo) _ ** """"**Macho macho man"""" (Bua se queda así y continuo como si no pasara nada) **(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become (nadie se dará cuenta como no se leen esto) ** """"Macho macho man (Je que lista y astuta soy) I gotta be a macho"""" (Ai gata bi a macho) Entonces oyeron un estruendo de una escopeta disparando, era Aarhus Flich junto con Hagrid, la gente se acojono y se metio debajo de las mesas. -U dejáis de hacer el moñas o aquí hacemos una matanza como Columbine- Grito Hagrid desesperado llevando unas orejeras en la cabeza- -¡Y sin escuchar a Manson o jugar a los bolos o al rol!- Grito Argus -Ya seta bien que la primera vez que salimos en este ff tengamos que aguantaros a todos cacareando cosas incomprensibles- -¡Eso!- Dijo Argus- ¡Y dejar en paz a la señora Norris degenerados, no le pongáis cosas negras ni rosas raras que le dan alergia!- -¡Eso también!- Dijo Hagrid- ¡Dejar a mis cuervos tranquilos que no quieren aguantar petardeces!- -¿Algo más chicos?- Dijo Dumbledore feliz de que alguien hubiera detenido a los chicos en esa marabunta. -No por ahora- Dijeron ambos hombres marchándose, pero volviendo al poco- Bueno si más ruidos así dentro del colegio y hacemos matanza- Acabo diciendo Aarhus.- ¡Y no toquéis a la señora Norris y dejarla de llamarla señora Grief Sorrow! Y así sin más me saque de la manga que Hogwarts volvió a una relativa normalidad... -Pero hemos ganado nosotras- dijo Sue sonriendo secundada por sus amigas. -DE eso nada pija- Dijo Cho gritando- Hemos ganado nosotras. .¡No nosotros!- Gritaron Harry y Nosoy, los únicos que aun deseaban seguir con la parida aquella, los demás se sentían avergonzados de si mismos. ... Comparado con hace un rato esto para mi es tranquilidad sinceramente. Nota autora: Ningun animal fue dañado en este capitulo... bueno si se dañaron un montón de animales ficticios, a la señora Gri... Norris, a Hagrid y Argus... Y al futuro profesor de DCAO que es muy animal el pobrecito mío. 


	6. Se busca profesor de DCAO segunda parte ...

Una terribilidad 5: Se busca profesor de DCAO segunda parte y el nuevo grupo... The bordes a matar (Y que raro que en el capitulo 5 aun no haya dicho al verdadera seudo trama...) 

¿Alguna vez habéis visto un encuentro entre bordes? Es como una de esas batallas de la naturaleza que la verla en la tele impresionan... Y de cerca acojonan muchísimo.

-¿Quién es ese tío sexy?- Dijo Harry mirando el sitio donde estaba el nuevo profesor de DCAO, que parecia mucho más predispuesto a sacar corazones que a enseñar o aguantar a nuestros amigos- Ay perdona- dijo Harry frotándose la zona afectada por un golpe de Nosoy que estaba celoso.

-OH tiene pinta de ser un lobo en a cama- dijo Ginny a lo que se gano otra torta de su hermano ron.

-Deja de repetir esas cosas Ginny- Dijo su hermano mayor desesperado

Entonces Albus se levanto y dijo:

-Os lo rogamos, no espantéis a este profesor como al otro...- Dijo Dumbledore dejándose de eufemismos y siendo directos- Este es Lobezno, si os pasáis con el tiene permiso para destriparos con sus garras de adamantium-

-Tu capullo- Dijo Lobezno con su borderia natural- Han cambiado el arco argumental y ahora vuelvo a tenerlas de hueso-

Y en una parte de sus pantalones algo dijo ping y saco un busca.

-Vale tienes razón- Dijo a regañadientes mientras guardaba el busca- Según cambio de guión vuelvo a tenerlas de adamantium-

-Te lo dije- dijo Dumbledore.

-A ver si un día les da por hacer un giro argumental y me de por volver locas a las chicas de la patrulla x...- Dijo Logan a lo que al gente comenzó a gritar.

-¡A nosotras nos tienes revolucionadas precioso!- Grito Harry coreado por las demás chicas y mujeres (Macgonagal tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contenerse... Es que es Hugh Jackman... Que es célibe, pero no ciega)- ¡Quiétate la camisa!-

-... Yo prefiero a las mayores de edad- Dijo Logan empezando a dar puñetazos a quienes se acercaban- A parte que como que estos crios me dan grima, ¿Han escuchado tu amenaza?- Pregunto a Dumbledore.

-Oírlo si- Dijo el asintiendo- Escucharlo nunca- Dijo el empujando al hombre hacia la salida.

Harry se puso en medio y le dijo:

-Tómame...- A lo que Lobezno le hizo filetitos con sus garras... Pero Harry se regenero como si el T-1000 se tratara y acabo su frase- Pedazo pecho lobo-

Harry se llevo una colleja por parte de Nosoy y supo entonces que habría que hacer algo para que su pichurrin le hiciera caso. Logan se quedo mirando sus garras fijamente, atravesó con ellas una pared que quedo destrozada.

-¿No me jodas que voy a tener que aguantarles?- Grito a la nada, usease a mi.

Claro que si tío, es Harry Potter, si te lo cargas no puedo parodiarle.

-¿Y no podrías hacerle muñecos vudú?- Dijo Lobezno conociendo mi afición a las cosas vudú- Te lo pasarías mejor-

Pero es que mis parodias son muy horribles, le dije y el no pudo evitar afirmarme horrorizado.

---------------------

-... Y entonces cogí yo y le clave mis garras a Magneto- Dijo Lobezno a su clase- Y entonces le mate sin que nadie me ayudara- Bueno... cuando quise decir dijo, quería decir que maquillo un poquito...- Y entonces Jean Grey y tormenta cayeron a mis pies- Bastante su ultima aventura.

Nadie le atendía y las miradas lascivas le estaban poniendo muy nervioso y de mal humor, al menos podía contar su versión de las cosas totalmente feliz en vez de inventarse un temario.

-¿Y que ocurrió con el cagueta de Cíclope?- Pregunto Ron al que la historia le estaba encantando.

-Gracias por recordármelo Ron- dijo Lobezno, le estaba cayendo muy majo aquel chico y el otro llamado Neville... Eran los únicos que no intentaban ligar con el y le escuchaban, eso le animaba- Cuando Cíclope se compuso de su llorera, dijo que era el tío más genial y que me quedara con Jean, para que al menos el más hombre le...- No pudo acabar, alguien le había lanzado contra la cabeza a traición una pastilla de jabón.

Miro a todos los lados para ver de quien podría ser... Y llego a las conclusiones por las caras y los olores a hormonas desatadas:

En principio pensó en aquellos tipos que aprecian trolls de primera fila que se estaban riendo... Hasta que el olor delato que no sabían usar el jabón... Aquello descartaba a un 85 de los alumnos... El resto como aquel al que había fileteado antes olían a Axe para machos que se creen mucho la publicidad que tiraba de espaldas (¿Qué os creíais? ¿Qué Harry usaba colonia de rosas de pitimini? Es un macho man a su manera...)

Luego se paro a mirar rápidamente al rubio engominado (Aquel crió le recordaba a Cíclope...), pero este estaba mirando al que parecía su padre y al chico fileteado de antes... Que le estaban guiñando los ojos y poniendo cara de ligar horrible... Sintió lastima por el engominado.

Miro a las llamadas Sues y Marys que se miraban mal entre ellas ahora, parecía ser que el que alguien intentara tirarse a un profesor sin que la hembra alfa diera la señal era malo...

Los profesores Snape y Black también podrían ser, le estaban saludando con la mano y diciendo yuju y lanzándole besitos con la mano... Aterrador.

Y volvió a fijarse en el grupo de las Sues y Marys y miro a Hermione.

-¿Es tuyo?- Dijo... Era un hombre curtido que no tenia miedo a nada que sabia lo que en las cárceles significaba tirar el jabón al suelo gracias a las películas de cárceles... Pero el para que una chica tiraba una pastilla al suelo en una clase de DCAO le tenia aterrado (Había que ser sincero y en aquel momento estaba sudando sinceridad, todos los salidos lo olían).

-Si... ¿Podría pasármelo por favor?- Dijo Hermione haciendo un movimiento con una mano... Y Lobezno sintió que debía hacer caso a Hermione la Jedi...

Por suerte era un hombre que ya había visto muchas películas y en cuanto todos se lanzaron a atraparle salió volando por una ventana.

-Malditos ansiosos y acaparadores- Grito Hermione muy enfadada- Con lo que me había costado dominar la Fuerza y me espantáis la conquista- Y se puso a agitar su cabeza- No claro ahora resulta que a parte de maga voy a tener que ser Jedi...- Dijo fastidiada.

-Hazte sith tonta- Dijo Neville y Ron a la vez- Que los sith ligan mucho más que los Jedis-

-... Por una vez tenéis toda la razón- Dijo Hermione sonriendo ante las grandes posibilidades morbosas...

---------------------------

(En un lugar nisu)

Lobezno empezaba a notar que deseaba matar a alguien... Pero es que se había encontrado con 17 estudiantes, 2 sues, un Gary SinStu, profesores salidos y demás zoológico de despojos humanos... Y todos siempre acababan regenerándose a lo t-1000:

-Maldita literatura infantil- dijo Logan- No me puedo desquitar matando y troceando a nadie-

-Eso se puede arreglar imbecil- Dijo una voz que cuando salió a la luz, era Lobo Feroz.

-¿Cómo gilipollas de Mérida?- Dijo Lobezno sintiendo que aquí había camarería.

-Me alegra que preguntes cabronazo que tiene al corrector ortográfico en su contra-

-Mierda de puto corrector ortográfico...-

-Anda vamonos ya seguiremos esta mierda de charla amistosa después...- Dijo Feroz llevándole hasta un lugar apartado donde había millones de bordes como ellos.

-caballeros- Dijo una voz oculta en las sombras que se le veía a la legua que era el malo o al menos el líder de este grupo raro- Bienvenidos al grupo de los bordes que te mueres...- Dijo la figura y todos le insultaron.

Seguramente vosotros pensareis que estos personajes nunca insultan con palabrotas, pues claro, entre iguales usan las palabrotas, entre amigos no tan iguales a ellos insultos inteligentes para quedar por encima de ellos.

-Bien- dijo la figura oscura sacando un plano de Hogwarts que ponía, "Plan para sacar a las Sues de Hogwarts"- Este es mi plan par sacar a las Sues de Hogwarts...- Y miro como todos hablaban entr ellos- ¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Este es el plan para sacar a las Sues de Hogwarts!- Grito la figura haciendo que todos le miraran.

-Que titulo más elaborado- Dijo Auron desde la primera fila recibiendo luego una descarga mágica- Mierda creí que te habían dado la baja por maternidad Lulu-

-Que más quisieras viejo verde...- Dijo la aludida volviendo a darle un fogonazo (Un hechizo piro).

-Iguales que los alumnos- Dijo el súper malo chachi- Ahora escucharme todos...-

Y no nos quedamos a oírlo, por que ahora en Hogwarts estaba ocurriendo un hecho sin precedentes que cambiara el curso de la historia... Sue y Mary se reconcilian para ayudar a Nosoy en su conquista más importante... Y eso aunque nos importe nada para el universo de este ff es de tal magnitud como el capitulo final de Friends. 


	7. La súper reconciliación

Terribilidad 6: La súper reconciliación.

Hogwarts estaba candente... No era solo que se pusieran cardiacos mirando como Snape lanzaba rosas negras y rosas alegremente, parecía que el que Sue y Mary se pelearan por el le daban mucha alegría a su cuerpo... tanto que parecía un Stu objeto.

Sue estaba pensativa en postura de la estatua del pensador. Estaba muy concentrada, tanto que no veía como todo el mundo se había quedado mirando su escote. Sus Sues estaban a su lado.

-No tiene sentido- Dijo Sue agitando su preciosssso pelo haciendo que todos se quedaran falseados siguiendo el recorrido en el aire por el pelo- No creo que dejara sus dominios de la noche de Niu York así sin más... Ni siquiera por mi-

-¿Qué piensas?- Dijo Ginny balanceándose suavemente y mirando el culo de Draco (¿Sera este el comienzo de un Draco/Ginny?¿O es que Ginny simplemente le gusta mirar los culos en general?... Le gusta mirar los culos en general, esta mirando ahora mismo el de Harry).

-¿Podría ser ese Gary SinStu?- Dijo Hermione así al azar, sabe que en estas tramas las cosas al azar pueden ser las respuestas.

-¡Eso es!- Grito Sue después e leer lo que puse yo- Incluso la uncool de la autora lo dice- Y se gano una colleja por mi parte (Si, Lobezno no puede destripar a nadie, pro YO (lastima que no haya para poner rayitos y esas cosas en plan divino...) soy la cuasi divinidad de este universo (Una es realista, aquí se adora más ha Harry y a las Sues)- Au... ¿Qué ocultara?- dijo Sue frotándose al cabeza, no se si por mi colleja o la charla antes metida-

-Mmm... ¿Y si usamos a Ron?- Dijo Lavender en voz alta y todos la miraron- ... Puede que le guste por aquel beso raro que le mando...-

-¡Oh es cierto!- Dijo Sue- ¡No serás Mary Sue, pero que bien discurres!-

Sue se levanto y fue corriendo con las demás siguiéndola muy de cerca... Bueno y medio colegio también las seguía, es que ver a Sue corriendo sin sujetador... Y bueno, acabaron llegando hasta un lugar donde estaba Ron comiendo ranas de chocolate con los chicos (Ya se sabe con la física, aunque la tortuga este siempre ganando a Aquiles aquí la Sue acaba llegando a su destino (Seguro que es tortuga se ha inflado a esteroides).

-¡Ronnie!- Grito Sue y respirando cuando llego- Tenemos que pedirte un favor-

-¡Eh un momento!- Dijo Draco- Esto es una lucha de bandas no pod...- Intento decir pero Sue le morreo y el pobre acabo callado- Pedirle lo que queráis- Dijo Draco tan dio que no le importo que Harry y Ginny le metieran mano.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- Le dijo Hermione mirándole con sonrisa encantadora y todas se juntaron y dijeron- Plisssssss- Estaba juntando las manos y mirándole suplicantemente a la par que sexymente (La palabra existe según el diccionario de Zzap Branigan, buscada lo juro).

-Bueno... Si me invitáis a una buena tanda de ranas de chocolate- dijo Ron sonriendo, aunque todo el universo se sorprendió de que hiciera un favor a Sue a cambio de algo (Y además si ese algo no contaba con una cama o un arbustillo que estaba misteriosamente puesto en esa esquina del castillo), Sue en cambio sonrió, que cute o kawaii era Ron.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sue- Debes sacarle a Mary por que ha venido a Hogwarts- Y sin esperar la respuesta de Ron tiro de el para buscar a Mary y las demás.

-¡Pero si ni me has dicho que tengo que hacer!-

Y le largaron todas las chicas dejando a los machos solos, todos miraron a Harry que estaba leyendo un libro de matemáticas, todos se qeuadron sorprendido y solo Nosoy se atrevio a hablar.

-Harry... ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Nosoy.

-Si... es que me eh qeudado todo loco con eos de la tortuga y Aquiles- Dijo Harry asintiendo y siguió lenyedo- Según los matemáticos no existe el movimiento... Que curioso...-

-Ems Harry...- Dijo Draco- Esta muy bien que te intereses por esas cosas en tu tiempo libre, pero...-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Harry mirando el libro.

-Que aun seguimos en el aire del fict- dijo Dean.

Harry les miro a todos y se puso totalmente blanco.

-¡Mierda! ¡No he hecho mi chiste de sentirme celoso!- Dijo preocupado y cardiaco- De esta me despiden...-

-Puede...- Dijo Draco pensando horrorizado que de ser así tendría que pasar a protagonizar mis ffs- Tengamos esperanzas de que eso no ocurra-

--------------------------

-No estoy muy seguro de esto...- Dijo Ron al ver como las chicas le ponían papel higiénico negro encima suya intentando hacer una especie de vestido negro... O momia negra... No sabia que decir.

-Tu fíate de nosotras, si finges ser una momia vestida de negro caerá a tus pies...- Dijo Sue... Así que era una momia...- Tu debes invitarla a salir y sonsacarle-

Ron miro a la esquina donde estaban las chicas, estaba llena de la sangre de las chicas (Estaban haciendo una cata de sangres y claro...), fumaban y bebian cosas raras...

-¿Y si me violan?- Dijo Ron desesperado.

-Ya veras como te gusta- Dijo Hermione- Cierra los ojos y piensa que bebes un vino muy espeso-

-Ni me estais escuchando- Dijo Ron abatido.

-Si querida- Dijo Ginny.

Entonces le lanzaron algo momificado hacia donde estaban las goticas, con tan mala suerte que Ron cayo encima de la sangre, el papel lo absorbió rápidamente (Era papel higiénico del bueno) y acabo echo pedazos en el suelo.

-Buenas tardes Mary- Dijo Ron sonriendo mucho y saludando a las chicas que le miraban mal.

-¿Qué tiene de buenos- Dijo Mary mirando al infinito que para ella era una mancha oscura- Todos los días son grises y **oscuros desde que en invierno se congelaron mis lagrimas en tu tumb**...- Dijo apuntándoselo con la cuchilla en el brazo.

-Que... Cierto- dijo Ron interrumpiendola... Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Todas las chicas se volvieron a el mirándole sorprendidas.

-A parte hacia mucho que no hablabas en negrita- Dijo Ron sonriendo ampliamente, las Sues se dieron cabezazos contra la pared.

-Cierto... ¿Qué quieres borrego?- Dijo Mary mirándole con mucho interés.

-Ems... ¿Experimentar cosas nuevas?- Dijo Ron intentando seguir un hilo de pensamientos.

Mary la miro y le sonrió de una forma que si no fuera por esos colmillos postizos de plastico manchados de Ketchup le habría gustado.

-¿Y que tienes pensado borreguito...?- Dijo pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y dejandole sin respiración (Literalmente el abrazaba tan fuerte que los pulmones de Ron por culpa de la pechonalidad de Mary no podían funcionar).

Ron se quedo acojonado y miro arriba al techo, pidiendo ayuda a LFDB o LFDM.. Vale si le ayude un poquito poniéndole algunas cosas.

-Pues pensaba en ver una película... De Dani Filth- Dijo Ron sonriendo o lo intentaba- Si eso...-

-Mmm...- Dijo Mary de una forma rara a oídos de Ron- Continua pequeño...-

-Ems... Y luego.. Nos iremos a un concierto de los Rasmus para declarar que el Lauri Ivonne no es gay- Dijo Ron.

-Ohhh, no te detengas borreguito que esta a pundo de descubrir la luz...- Dijo Mary poniendo cara rara... Ron sentia miedo.

"Oye tu LFDM" Penso ron.

'¿Si?'

"¿Seguro que esto el gusta?..."

'Es gótica petarda, a todas les gusta lo mismo'

"Si tu lo dices..."

'Tu continua anda'

-Y leugo... Iremos a ahcer manitas a un cementerio y a bebernos nuestra sangre-dijo ron aterrado.

-¡NO PARES!- Grito Mary.

-¿Te estoy piesando o algo?- Dijo Ron.

-No...- Dijo Mary sin comprender- ¿Eres... virgen? Debes serlo APRA no saber que estoy orgasmeandome-

-Si...- Dijo Ron- Es que... ¿Estaba reservándome para Satanás?-

"Tengo miedo..." Dijo Ron a punto de echarse a llorar y llamar a su madre.

'Es normal, debes tenerlo'

"No me anima nada..."

'No es para que te anime...'

Mary le miraba como si deseaba hacerle cosas raras ahí mismo, Sue y las chicas saltaban felices, parecía que aquello funcionaba aun a pesar de Ron.

-Yo te enseñare cosas que no están en los libros...- Dijo Mary- Te **enseñare a amarme antes de que el hierro abra el hueco de mi muerte y nos separe para toda la fría eternidad**- Y se volvió a apuntarlo con su cuchilla.

-¿Y si nos conocemos antes?- pregunto Ron- sabes... Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer- Dijo Ron, no iba a ir a una cita ni de coña con esa tía rara.

-Disciernes bien... Deberías llevar el atuendo que indica que has descubierto al verdad absoluta, pregunta-

Las chicas dejaron de sentirse felices... Aquello sonaba muy mal...

-Este... ¿Por que has venido a Hogwarts?- Pregunto Ron y todos oyeron como simultáneamente todas las cabezas de las pijas se daban contra una pared, Mary le miro ignorando el ruido de cabezas huecas chocando contra una pared.

Se alejo mirando la ventana la terrible nev**ada que caía que cubría tu tumba fri**... Mierda... Me estoy Maryando.

-Tenog una enfermedad que corre por mis venas que **no me deja descansar en paz**...- Dijo Mary.

-Ems.. ¿La vida?- Pregunto Ron pensado que podía ser una especie de pregunta retórica goth.

-Muy bueno me lo apuntare...- Dijo apuntándoselo rápidamente y volviendo a poner postura de "Estoy a unto de revelar algo importantísimo y todo en plan dark gothic chachi pilongui"- Anda Sue sal de tu escondite...- Dijo Mary.

Las chicas de rosa salieron y Sue se puso en pose "Soy una gallita muy fashion" (Si, aquí las posturas tienen nombres... Como los movimientos de artes marciales, solo que en vez de llamarse el mono borracho o la grulla que canta "no me llames dolores llámame Lola", son las posturas con cosas dark, goth, cool y fashion)

-Bien... Voldemort es mi padre...- Dijo esperando las reacciones de sorpresa- ¿Qué? Es algo muy original...-

-Bueno- Dijo Ron- a parte de que Diva Rowling la Divina ha dicho que Voldemort no tiene hijos, que la mayor parte de las góticas sois hijas de Voldi Stu... y que la autora nos lo chivo antes... Pues no sorprende mucho-

-Mierda de autora populista- Dijo Mary... Su momento cumbre arruinado- bueno... Su sangre me corroe y corrompe el espíritu...-

-¿Por eso eres gotica y satánica petarda?- Dijo Sue sintiendo lastima por su enemiga,

-... Eso es por decisión propia-

-Oh...- Respondió Sue.

-No... Es una enfermedad que no tiene nombre... Bueno si lo tiene, pero se que no se pronunciarlo...- Dijo Mary llorando chapapote con ketchup (Se lo estaban lanzando sus goth para que quedaran como lagrimas)- La única forma es que me muerda un vampiro y acabar con mi sufrimiento existencial... Y ser la goth más cool que existe-

Como los Macho men se aburrían de espiar en una esquina salieron todos... Menos Draco que se lo habían llevado a la enfermería pro culpa de otro colapso nervioso.

-Oh Mary...- Dijo Sue llorando y abrazando a la goth- Por eso no querías ser mi enemiga...-

-Claro que lo quería ser- Dijo Mary ahora llorando lagrimas de verdad- Pero tu no aceptas que desee hacer petardeces... Aun sigo siendo humanada... Deseo quitarte a los novios o novias, criticarte y apuñalarte por la espalda (Metafórica y literalmente) y esas cosas que hacen las enemigas...- Dijo Mary abrazándose a Sue.

-Aun podemos hacerlo Mary...- Dijo Sue- Podemos elevar este universo mucho juntas...-

-Como siempre juntas- Dijeron mirándose fijamente (Aquí se permite según el lector que piense que puede haber ocurrido después... Yo prefiero la más verde que es que se pusieron a criticarse entre ellas (¿Qué? Esto es un ff para mayores de 13, que ya queréis orgias, perversión, lemmons y fetichismos con las uñas de los pies (Brrr))

Todos lloraron, lagrimearon (Ron y Neville se pellizcaban y arrancaban con una discreción monthy pantiana los pelillos de las piernas para llorar y que nadie les diera la brasa).

-Hagamos algo juntas...- Dijo Sue sonriendo a Mary- Como en los viejos tiempos... ¿Qué te parece enrollar a gente cool, pero no tanto como nosotras?-

-Oye...- Dijo Mary- ¿Y si ayudamos a Nosoy con Draco? Parecen necesitar un toque de las Sues...-

-Este...- Dijo Nosoy intentando intervenir- Veréis...-

-¡No te preocupes NosoyLucius!- Dijeron ambas Sues- TE ayudaremos a conquistar a Draco-

-¿¡Y yo que?!- Dijo Harry desesperado pensado que es por que le han despedido y suspirando aliviado al leer el guión- Fiu... Es solo parte del guión...-

Entonces Mary y sue cogieron un colgante de su pecho y gritaron:

-¡Priscina Sue dame el poder!- Grito Sue.

-¡Priscina Goth, dame el poder!- Grito Mary.

Y ambas acabaron vestidas de marineritos, Sue con el ya sabido traje azul y morado y Mary con uno negro, con redecillas, cuero, sedas, metal, un anj por un lado y cosas muy goths...

-Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia para las Sues, ¡Soy Sailor (Guerrero) Sue! y en nombre de las Sues, os ayudare- Dijo poniendo una postura rarísima señalando de una forma un tanto contorsionista a todos los presentes.

-Y yo soy la guerrero que lucha por el petardismo y el negro, ¡Soy Sailor (Guerrero) Mary! y en nombre de los petard goths, os ayudare- Haciendo lo mismo que Sue, pero con otra postura rara.

-Vamso Sailor Mary hay que ayudar a Nosoy a conquistar a Draco- Dijo Sue cogiendo con MAry por lso brazos a Nosoy y arrastrándole

-¡No gracias de verdad!-

Y asi... Nosoy consiguió su "deseada y soñada" cita con Draco. 


	8. Arg uff este pasaeltitulo

Terribilidad 7: Arg... uff... este... pasaeltitulo (Se me acaban las ideas para títulos chorras...)

-¡Un momento1- Grito Voldi Stu- ¿Cómo es que no voy a tener mi momento de SW?- Intentando contener su cabreo- He estado preparándome para ese momento- Dijo el llorando.

'Lo siento voldi, peor es que Mary ya sabes que eres su padre y claro... Y seria repetirse si lo hiciéramos con Harry'

-Pero... Pero...- dijo llorando.

'No te preocupes... total, momento de SW habrá millones en mis ffs, ya tendrás uno para ti'

-Bueno... Vale...- Dijo Voldi Stu marchándose con los bordes que te matas (Es malo debe ir con los malos aunque estos sean buenos... una rayada del código del malo).

-----------------------------

Todo era perfecto como habían comprobado acojonados Nosoy y Draco, todo lleno de velas aromáticas (De olor a melocotón y chocolate), comida afrodisiaca... Y música de temática remarcadamente "Día del orgullo gay" (Y cantada por Peeves fijaros el horror), Draco notaba que esta era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad... Bueno se le acercaba mucho aquella que era lo mismo con Harry.

-Ems... ¿Nos sentamos?-

_¿Quién le dio _

_Sentido a nuestros amor? _

-Dios quiero morirme...- Dijo Draco que en cuanto se sentó comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra el plato (Que estaba vació), cuando lo llenaron se dio cabezazos contra a la mesa.

_No fui yo _

_Ha sido el del cami... ha sido nuestro corazón. (Mierda me he equivocado...) _

-Bueno no es tan horrible...- Dijo Nosoy intentando verle el lado positivo.

_Ma-ia-hii _ _Ma-ia-huu _ _Ma-ia-haa _ _Ma-ri con con (Dijo... Ma-ia-ha ha joder que letra más difícil tiene el carapotter... No espera que si pone Ma-ri con con...) _ -¿Qué decías?- Dijo Draco mirando a Nosoy. _(Joder que chungo voy a improvisar...) _ _Bri sa pli dar fu ma, fu ma gay, _ _Fu ma, fu ma gay, fu ma, fu ma, fu ma gay. (Esto aprece un anuncio de la tabacalera para promover el consumo de tabaco entre los gays...) _ _Fresta plei si dragostea din tei, _ _Mismamente chumichi... _ -Que mejor no tentar a la suerte...- Dijo Nosoy asintiendo- La verdad deseaba aprovechar y decirte algo...- -¿No será que me amas desde siempre verdad?- Dijo Draco asustado. _Creía que no entendía _ _Pensaba que no era gay _ -Bueno si...- Dijo NosoyLucius- ¡Pero no en ese sentido!- Grito y corrió a socorrer a Draco antes de que se cayera redondo a darle oxigeno... con una bombona de oxigeno (Ya hay alguno que esperaba que le hiciera el boca a boca Ginny, Draco/Ginnydillos). 

_To' l día detrás de las (tías) Sues _

_Pa bien o pa mal _

_Pero por los tios, ni curiosidad _

_Y era de los que decía... _

_De esta agua no beberé _

-Encima ponen la canción menos gay que conozco... Y mira que conozco- dijo Nosoy- Pero es util para lo que debo decir-

-¿No es de gays?- Dijo Draco.

-No... Ahora lo que te quiero decir Draco...-

_Y ahora tengo un novio _

_Que hace un metro diez _

_Y no quiero más que que me abrace _

_Y dormir con el. _

-¿Seguro que esta no es una canción chuequil?- dijo Draco.

-...-

_Y ahora tengo un novio _

_De tres años tres _

-¿Una persona de metro diez y tres años?- Dijo Nosoy con paciencia.

-es pederasta?- Draco se llevo una colleja por parte de Lucius.

-Se la dedica... A su hijo...-

_Por más que no pero ojo _

_Me da de patadas _

_Se mea en la cama _

_Me paso al noche _

_Como el dos de oros _

_Como el que cuida un tesoro_

-Draco... Yo soy tu padre, SisoyLucius Ymalfoy- Dijo Sisoy

-Ya lo sabia...-

_Y ahora tengo un novio _

_Que hace un metro diez _

_Y no quiero más que que me abrace _

Y dormir con el.

-Examina tus sentimientos, sabes que es verdad- Siguió Lucius.

-Que si que lo sabia, que me lo constates aquel día que me leías el cuento de Voldi Stu y los 40 mortifagos cool-

_Y ahora tengo un novio _

_De tres años tres_

-...- Lucius no sabia que hacer cogio su libro de "psicología para padres del lado oscuros ocupados" por Darth Vader (Incluso salía en la portada Vader poniendo pose de psicólogo)- Joder según esto deberías caerte por un enorme agujero por la nave imperial y luego tener ambos una charla mental cortisima-

-... ¿Y si nos vamos al cine papa?- Dijo Draco sonriendo y decidiendo que NO quería caer desde grandes alturas- Echan una de Julia Roberts-

-¡Chupi! Es mi actriz favorita- Dijo Lucius.

-Lo se papa-

Pero cuando todos iban a congratularse que Sisoy y Draco se fueran juntos... aparecieron los bordes.

-Joderos todos ahora venimos a atacar- Dijo Sesshomaru en fuera de carácter.

-Jo precisamente ahora que me estaba retocando el rimel- Dijo Harry. Me toca luchas contra el mal-

-¡Y contra mi!- Grito Voldi Stu.

-Y contra Voldi Stu claro- Dijo Harry que a su lado estaban Sailor Mary y Sailor Sue.

-Oh Mary... Debo decirte algo- Dijo Voldi Stu

-No tientes el chiste de star wars- Dijo Harry- Ya lo han dicho-

-Mierda creí que iba a colar...- Dijo Voldi Stu 


	9. Chaaaan Chan, chan

Terribilidad 8: Chaaaan... Chan, chan, (En plan intriga y demás...)

Bien la situación es esta (Para los que os hayáis incorporado ahora):

Nos encontramos a nuestros amigos rodeados de millones de bordes que te mueres, un Voldi Stu y sus mortifagos cools y la terrible y omnipresente figura oscura de mirada aviesa... No, esta justo no parece que sea fashion.

-Sielo santo- Dijo Sue- No podremos enfrentarnos a tantísimos malos malosos...-

-Eh un respeto pija- Dijo Lulu- Que somos buenos lo que pasa es que somos bordes que te matas-

-Horror de nombre- Dijo Mary.

-¿Qué te esperabas si nos nombraba LFDM?-

-¡Aja!- Gritaron Neville y Ron a la vez (Cada vez se compenetraban mejor)- Entonces esa figura oscura es LFDM y autora del ff-

Y la figura oscura salió huyendo.

-Sigámosla- Grito Hermione- Cuando nos libremos de toda esta tanda de gente-

Entonces comenzo la lucha. Las Sues, las Marys y las Sailor comenzaron a dar tetazos por todas partes... Pero no causaba efecto entre las filas de los bordes, ellos tenian el mismo armamento que los buenos, la tal Lulu a parte de tendencias petardas en al ropa podia neutralizar a nuestras Sailors.

-Rendiros- Gritaron los bordes- No podéis ganar-

-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo Draco- Vamos chicos esto es un trabajo para machos-

Las chicas se volvieron para comenzar a lanzar improperios contra los chicos... Hasta que les vieron vestidos con sus ropas de macho men:

-Todos juntos vamos chicas...- Grito Harry y todos le miraron mal- Bueno vale, os dire chicos-

Y comenzaron a ¡Bailar!

_Body, wanna feel my body, (Badi guana fil mai badi) _ _body, baby, such a thrill, my body (Badi, beibi, sach a tril, mai badi) _ _Body, wanna touch my body, (Badi guana tauch mai badi) _ _body, baby, it's too much, my body (Badi, beibi, its tu mach, mai badi) _ _Body, check it out, my body, body, (Badi chek it aut mai badi) _ _baby, don't you doubt, my body (Beibi don yuu daub mai badi) _ _Body, talking about my body, body, (Badi talquin abaut mai badi, badi) _ _baby, checking out my body (Beibi chekin aut mai badi) _ _Listen here (Lisen jir) _ _Every man wants to be a macho man (Ebri manguan tu bi a macho man) _ _To have the kind of body always in demand (Oye…) _ _Joggin' in the mornings, go man go (¿Y si pruebo aqui a improvisar como en dragostea?) _ _Work up to the hill's top, muscles grow (Podria incluso meter publicidad subliminal…) _ _You can best believe me (Como los de coca cola…) _ _He's a macho man (Probemos…) _ _Glad he took you down with anyone you can (Sum sum sum sum sum sum sum sum) _ _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (¿A que huelen los reviews?) _ _Macho, macho man (¿Y los reviews que no huelen?) _ _I gotta be a macho man (por que dudo que no huelan) _ _Macho macho man (¿Y los ffs de LFDM?) _ _I gotta be a macho (¿A que oleran?) _ _Macho, macho man (Aun a pesar de su surrealismo terrible, sabemos que no se droga) _ _I gotta be a macho man (Por que es así de normal...) _ _Macho macho man(Lo que si que es claro) _ _I gotta be a macho(Es que fumandote compresas ausonia evax plus tangosas) _ _Body, its so hot, my body, (podra hacer cosas tan terribles como estos ffs) _ _Body, love to pop my body, (Fumen compresas y alucinen en colores harrypottericos) _ _Body, love to please my body, (ey pues aun queda…) _ _Body, don't you tease my body, (¿Que hago?) _ _Body, you'll adore my body, (¡Ya se!) _ _Body, come explore my body, (Esta frase para celso) _ _Body, made by God, my body, (Esta para silvara) _ _Body, it's so good, my body (Esta de aqui para eddie) _ _You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk (Esta otra para Meiko) _ _his western shirts and leather, always look so boss (Otra para Kiomi) _ _Funky with his body, he's a king (Esta de aqui reish) _ _call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains (Esta para Aiosami) _ _You can best believe that, he's a macho man (Aqui para Mai) _ _likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand (esta para Txi) _ _Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! (Una para Shumara) _ _Macho, macho man (Otra para Maika-Luna rota) _ _I've got to be, a macho man (Esta para Callisto) _ _Macho, macho man (Una para SalvaPotter) _ _I've got to be a macho! (all right) (Otra para Vedda) _ _Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah) (Esta para Antiope Black) _ _I've got to be, a macho man (Ahora para Meilin2) _ _Macho, macho man (esta para neno) _ _I've got to be a macho! All Right! (Una para Scorpio) _ _Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! (Para caro-snape) _ _Body, my body, body, wanna feel my body (esta para alya) _ _Body, baby, body, body, come and thrill my body (Una para mi gato remus es quien escribe por mi) _ _Body, baby, body, body, love to funk, my body (Esta otra para Dark angel) _ _Body, baby, body, body, it's so hot, my body (Una para la giri) _ _So hot, yeah my body (Una para Muaddid) _ _Allright (Esta para Eldariel) _ _Everyman ought to be a macho, macho man (Una para Raven kiss) _ _To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand (esta para todos los que me opinaron con Bohemian Rhapsody y las sues lustros despues y no han sido incluidos) _ _Have your own lifestyles and ideals (Las millones restantes para mis malignitos) _ _Access the strip of competence, that's the skill (Que se noten las preferencias) _ _You can best believe that he's a macho man (Hale ya tengo hechas las dedicatorias) _ _He's the special god son in anybody's land (Jo aun queda…) _ _hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (bueno pues algo se me ocurrira…) _ _Macho, macho man (Ah claro…) _ _I gotta be a macho man (Corrector ortografico hechounchurr-o 0878907087) _ _Macho macho man (Deje de hacer el chiste de Mérida) _ _I gotta be a macho (Haga ahora el chiste de Lérida) _ _Macho, macho man (Con el corrector ortografico hechounchurr-o 0878907087) _ _I gotta be a macho man (je je y nadie lo ha notado salvo celso y 3 gatos más) _ _Macho macho man (Que es el unico que se lo lee junto con esos 3 gatos) _ _I gotta be a macho (Hale disimulemos) _ _Macho, macho man (Macho, macho man) _ _I gotta be a macho man (Ai gata bi a macho man) _ _Macho macho man (Macho, macho man) _ _I gotta be a macho (Ai gata bi a macho) _

Y no puedo acabar, ya que los bordes que te mueres habían caído… Bueno salvo los amigos mortifagos y Voldi Stu, que estaban coreando y bailando.

-Hale camino despejado- Dijo Draco- Tengamos cuidado seguro que al autora ha poseído a alguien para que sea el mal encarnado...-

Todos se quedaron mirándole fijamente... A el y a Sisoy:

-¿De que color tiene el pelo la autora?- Pregunto Ron.

-Rubi...- Dijo Harry- ¡A por ellos!-

-No esperar- Dijo Neville deteniendo a la turba- Debemos hayas pruebas más concluyentes- Los rubios se habian escondido detrás suya.

-Son malos- dijo Sue.

-... Vale eso es concluyente- dijo Neville persiguiendo con los demas a los Malfoy (Ymalfoy o NiMalfoy según prefiera usted)

Y todos persiguieron a Draco y Lucius a traves de todo el colegio hasta que se encontraro por casualidad con 2 ninjas...

-¡Aja!- Dijo Harry- La autora es aficionada al ff seguro que estos son los enemigos previos al enemigo final, ¿Quiénes sois so... ninjas?- Acabo Harry.

Entonces los tipos se quitaron las mascaras y eran...

Hola soy Epi- Dijo el muñecajo naranja.

-Y yo Blas- Dijo el muñecajo amarillo.

-Astuta estrategia...- Dijo Mary- Sabe que no haríamos daño a nuestros héroes de la infancia...-

-¡Esperad!- Dijo Hermione sacando algo de uno de sus bolsillos- tengo una idea par ano enfrentarnos a ellos-

Entonces lanzo muchas bolsas a las cabezas de klos ninjas... que se lanzaron contra ellas (Y de al nada apareció un bicho azul peludisimo que gritaba):

-¡Galletas!- Gritaron los 3 y mientras se abalanzaron contra las galletas.

-¡Venga correr!- Dijo Hermione y todos se metieron en al habitación.

Era la de Macgonagall.

-¡A LFDM le molan Macgonagall!- Grito Ron.

-Creo que Macgonagall es la mala...- Dijo Neville mirando a la profesora.

-¿Pero por que nos ha hecho esto profesora?- Dijo Sue poniendo cara mona- ¿No nos quiere?-

-No.- Dijo secamente Minerva.

-ya sabia yo que era muy rara...- Dijo Ginny.

-Desde que llegasteis el colegio es una jaula de grillos... Bueno si vale es culpa de la autora, pero si os largáis no tendrá excusas para seguir con su trama-

-¿Y si me voy yo?- Dijo Mary- ¿Dejara a los demás en paz?- Era un acto de gran valor y bondad suesca, marysuesca.

Todos contuvieron el aliento y miraron a Mary fijamente.

-Si Mary se va yo me voy con ella- Dijo Sue.

-Y yo- Dijo Harry los demás estaban patidifusos y no podían comprender que ocurría.

-Vale- Dijo Macgonagal con una sonrisa- Quedan expulsados. Pueden ir a recoger sus cosas-

Y les echo fuera de la habitación:

-Como que os ha expulsado chicos...- Dijo Ron sin acabárselo de creer como los demás.

¿Será así como de verdad acabe esta tercera parte de la Mary Sue ataca? No os perdáis la respuesta en 


	10. La ultima terribilidad

La ultima terribilidad: Amigos para siempre güichuchumichumichi (Por que creo que debería prohibirse el ingles en las rumbas y los españoles)

Todos estaban tristes, habían expulsado chorramente a Sue, Mary yHArry y la gente estaba feliz, pronto iba a ser luna llena y se acordaban todos de Remus. Los bordes que te mueres habían sido reenviados a sus dimensiones y todos estaban sin nadie con quien ligar.

-y yo sigo con mi enfermedad y no he encontrado al vampiro que me cure...- Dijo Mary pensado en hacer una poesía con sus problemas.

-Es terrible... no podemos hacer nada...- Dijo Sue.

-Vamos chicas animaros- Dijo Harry- Hay millones de alumnos en Hogwarts deberíamos investigar quien peude ser el que puede curar a Mary-

-Eso es tener esperanzas y optimismo y yo como gótica petarda no puedo tener de eso- dijo Mary y Sue la asintió.

-Yo es que me he roto una uña y uno de mis sujetadores favoritos y tengo una mega depresión- Dijo Sue triste.

-Oh pobre niña pija...- Dijo Mary- Ha sufrido tanto en esta vida- con sorna.

-¡Lo se!- Dijo Sue llorando- ¡Sufro mucho!-

-Voy a pedir al súper coco ese que te explique que es la ironía y la sorna-

-Venga vamos chicas- Dijo Harry vestido de policía- ¡Macho Harry a salvar a las Sues!- y comenzó a moverse, pero se paro y se puso a chillar- ¡Una cuca!-

A lo que con ese grito todo el mundo salvo Ron se subió a una mesa gritando (Ron era en su casa quien liquidaba a las cusas) tuvo que cargarse a la cucaracha con ganas (Eran atómicas mágicas mutantes, esas duran al tira ni con un zapatillazo mueren).

Los chicos desesperados comenzaron a buscar por todo el castillo a alguien que pareciera un vampiro cool:

Preguntaron a Snape (Que seguía feliz y contento, ahora encima era compartido), pero dijo que no.

A Argus que decía que el era un amargado no un vampiro.

La panda lestatiana, que estaba formada por Lestat, Louis y Armand, dijeron que eran vampiros cool, pero cuando Mary les hizo preguntas y no supieron responderlas se nego a que ninguno le mordiera.

-Que vana ser esos vampiros cools- Dijo Mary cabreada- Esos son más góticos petardos que yo... mira que tomar sangre de una mujer así..- Dijo poniendo cara de asco como los demás- Puja, vomitivo incluso para mi-

-¿Y si probamos con el Gary SinStu?- Dijo Neville cansado de dar tantas vueltas- Creo que se apellidaba Vlad Dracul-

-Lo has pronunciado mal Neville- Dijo Ron- Es SinStu-

-Ese es el segundo apellido- Dijo El siendo mirado por los demás- ¿Qué?-

-¡Eso es!- Gritaron las Sues y Harry saliendo corriendo.

Entonces llegaron con el Gary SinStu... Que este justamente estaba demasiado ConStu para ser el mismo.

-¡Gary!- Gritaron las chicas- ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!-

-Vaya- Dijo Harry poniéndose sexy- Estas muy bien Gary-

-¿qué queréis? ¿A parte de llevarme a la cama?- Dijo el súper guapo Gary.

-Muerde a Mary- Dijo Sue- No preguntes rápido-

-¿¡A Mary!?- Dijo Gary sorprendido- No creo que quiera eso...-

-¡Tu hazlo!- Gritaron todos.

Entones Gary mordió a Mary... y la curo. Todos comieron perdices y vivieron felices ¡¡¡weeee!!!

¿No os lo creéis verdad? En realidad cuando salió la luna... Mary y Gary se transformaron en hombres lobos.

-... Dime ¿por que no me has avisado de que eras un licántropo?- Dijo Mary a punto de echarse a llorar... Licántropos... Los enemigos delos vampiros.. los uncool.

-no preguntaste- Dijo el- Los Vlad Dracul siempre hemos sido licántropos, no se por que creíais que era un vampiro-

-¡Tengo una gran idea!- Dijo Hermione- ¡Muerde a Harry y Sue!-

¿Para que? Bueno, si iban a expulsar a las sues y a harry, ¿Qué mejor forma que colarles de nuevo en Hogwarts que hacerles hombres lobo y que acabaran de profesores? ¿A que cada dia tengo finales más absurdos? .

Bueno, ahora que esta de moda ser licántropo (Tanto que todos acabaron hombrs lobo de lso que no son (Una enfermedad terrible, se llama el Síndrome de David Talbot, todos salvo Mari se creían licántropos, cuando en realidad no lo son)). ¿Conclusión? Bueno, al final Macgonagal no expulso a las sues y Harry (Ya que les daban mucha pena y Macgonagall es buena gente), aunque les hizo creer por unos diítas que eran unos hombres lobo (O mujeres) (En el caso de Mary era eral), para uan vez que ahcia el mal (Y mirar que mal lo hace... dejarlo a profesionales, no intentis ser malso que no se os da bien).

Chaaaaaan... Chan, chan

(En otro universo paralelo, este es el vecino slash por la derecha)

Lupin estaba tiste, su querido Snape estaba intentado ligar con Harry y a el le ignoraban. Deshojando una margarita se preguntaba si de verdad alguien le quería en algún mundo.

Entonces vio a una mujer puesta en postura heroica de LFDB y con pinta de elfa miraba a Lupin con intenciones libidinosas (Toma ya lo que debe hacer una para parecer escritora).

-Ven aquí precioso- Dijo Silvara Waylan- Que te voy a ahcer un hmobre- Sonrio con esa sonrisa que ahce chin a juego conla postura de LFDB.

Y aunque Lupin fuera gay... ¡Nadie puede resistirse a una Sue como Silvara Waylan!

¿Qué pintara Silvara aquí? ¿Qué ocurrira con Lupin? ¿para que quiere 3 Lupins?

Estas y otras respuestas... En la Mary sue aatca IV: The Silvara Waylan's bad bijaviur (Vamos que ahora es mala malosa roba Lupins incluso homosexuales) 


	11. Braingstorming

Bueno, esta es una reunión secreta que hubo entre la autora y los personajes:

-Buenas tardes chicos- Dijo Xa- Creo que todos sabeis por que estamos aquí-

-¿me vas a explicar que es Bismillah?- dijo Hermione desesperada leyendo el nuevo guión que tenia entre manos- No em entero de nada con todo esto-

-Eh... No- dijo Xa- Pero casi, como sabeis debido a nuevos proyectos necesitamos pasta-

-¿cómo piensas conseguirla?- Pregunto Snape.

-Metiendo anuncios entre medias del ff- Apenas un par o 3...-

-¿Tan mal andamos?- Pregunto Ron.

-¿qué crees? Es un proyecto independiente no conseguimos casi nada de dinero... Y mi paga ya me lo gaste en mis vicios comiqueros-

-Haber ahorrado- dijo Ginny cruzando los brazos.

-Te quedaste sin saber que ocurre con Aya en Ayashi no Ceres- Dijo xa enfadada.

-Soy un producto de tu mente- Dijo Ginny- Me entere cuando lo leiste-

-Mierda que fallo...- Dijo a autora- Bueno veamos... Ideas para publicidad-

-¿sale silvara en este ff?- Pregunto Mary- Podríamos hacer que vendiera dentifricos con esa sonrisa de FDB que tiene-

-Na... Esta dominando el mundo por su cuenta y los de colgate me odian-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron todos mirando la hatelist de Xa que no veían a nadie de colgate.

-Por que si...- Dijo ella- Lucius y Snape, los señores de la cienciología nos han dado bastante pasta si anunciamos OutGrease by Travolta-

-¿Pero ese no causaba que se te cayera el pelo?- Pregunto Snape.

-Si, pero sois de mentira no os pasara nada- Dijo la autora y la gente le afirmo- Aquí teneis los guiones probar a ver cual queda mejor-

-¿Por que tenemos que ser Snape o yo?- pregunto Lucius.

-Tu tienes un pelo precioso- Dijo y todas la mujeres le afirmaron- Snape seria algo asi como el antes y el después en plan ¡mirar funciona!-

-¿cómo hago esta escena?- Pregunto Lucius- ¿que es guas guas?-

-Veras- dijo la autora- Es mover el pelo así.

Movio la cabeza y con ayuda de un ventilador el pelo comenzó a moverse, peor los cambios de dirección eran tan fuertes que se oyó un crujido.

-Mierda el cuello- Dijo la autora- Me lo he jodido...-

-¿Lo de romperme el cuello es opcional verdad?- Pregunto Lucius.

Anuncio de OutGrease de Lucius.

En pleno campo e batallas mientras todos mueren y las sues no pueden hacer frente a la amenaza, Lucius se pone delante de todos:

-¡Taparos los ojos!- Grita y así todos los hacen menos los bordes que te mueres.

Lucius entonces descubre su lustrosa y largo pelo sedoso, agitándolo de tal forma que todos los bordes cayeron en un ataque epiléptico.

-Oh Lucius- Dijo Snape- Tienes un pelo tan lustroso y bonito que dan ganas de tocar... ¿Por que no puedo tener un pelo así?- Dice todo triste.

-Ahora puedes- Dice Lucius sonriendo y poniendo en pantalla una botella de champú- Con OutGrease tu puedes tener un pelo así-

-¿En serio?- Dijo el- ¿No será como todas las publicidades que engañan y mienten?- Pregunto Snape.

-Claro que no, pruébalo- Dijo Lucius tirando un cubo de agua caliente a la cabeza de Snape.

Este comenzó a frotarse el pelo y a hacer ruidos raros.

-Eh Sevi...- Dijo Lucius- Esto no es el champú orgasmico... ES más, es uno religioso...-

-Oh perdón- Dijo frotándose y acabando de enjuagarse, muy importante todo en un metrosexual como el

Lucius volvio a lanzarle un cubo de agua caliente y el pelo de Snape estaba limpio y lustroso.

-¡Weeee!- Dijo Snape- Por fin tengo el pelo de un hombre objeto- aunque acabo bajo la pila de mujeres que se lanzo contra el

-No lo olviden amigos- Dijo Lucius- No seas nerd, no seas friki, no seas inteligente ni interesante, ¿Si eres hermoso quien se fijara en lo que dices? se un hombre objeto con OutGrease, de venta solo en franquicias de la secta de la cinesiología-

-Muy largo- Dijo Harry- No quedara bien meterlo sin más-

-¿Alguien sabe que es una Bismillah?- Pregunto Hermione agobiada.

-El resto de productos no vamos a poder venderlos bien...- dijo Neville mirándolos.

-¿y si usamos la publicidad subliminal?- Pregunto Ron.

-¿Como?- Pregunto Draco que estaba rascándose la cabeza- En un ff no peudes colar publicidad asi como asi-

-El de OuTension que se quede asi- dijo Albus- No hay otra forma de meterlo-

-¿Volvemos a lo de las compresas fumables y el corrector ortográfico?- Dijo Ron- insisto, subliminalmente-

-Una canción- Dijo la autora- ¿Cual incita la consumismo?-

-Las de cocacola- Dijo Harry.

-Pero empezar a decir- Dije yo- esto:

Para los bajos, para los altos

Para los que ponen muchas review para los que no ponen ninguna.

Para los que leen, para los que no.

para los que se rayan, para los que se rayan conmigo.

-Pues no lo acabo de ver...- Dijo Ron- a parte es que esa se asociara y mira que pedir reviews...-

-A mi déjame con mis vicios-

-¿Y si haces un Draco/Ginny?- Dijo Draco- Podríamos acceder así a más sector de publico y conseguir publicidad que paguen más-

-si es cierto- Dijo Ginny- La verdad por intentarlo que no quede...-

Y todos miraron a la autora que els miraba con uan ceja alzada.

-Discúlpanos...- Dijo Draco sonriendo- Habiamos olvidado que a ti se te da mal el romanticismo-

-¿Y si intento una historia seria?- Pregunta la autora.

-¿Con romances y lemmons raros?- Pregunta Harry intentado evitar que el miedo se le note... Otro posible slash y ahora se había adaptado a ser raro.

-¿romances y lemmons?-Dice la autora- Creo que solamente velado, es decir, jugar con los pensamientos de los lectores... Puedes acabar haciendo el fan fict más porno y ni has escrito nada-

-Mejor así si- Dijo Draco- ¿pero ni un beso entre nadie?-

-Hombre eso si...- dice la autora- bien sigamos...-

-Xa la cena- Grita la madre de la autora- Deja de hablar con las voces de tu cabeza...-

-Voy...-

La autora se levanto de la cama y pensó en algo para captar la atencion-Mejor hago un concurso de poesía petarda y así todos nos lo pasamos bien- Y se qeudo satisfecha con la idea.

-Un momento- Grito Hermione desde su cabeza- ¿Que es Bismillah?-

-¿Pero tu no te lo sabes todo?- Dice la autora.

-Solo se que lo cantan en Bohemian Rhapsody-

-Ains... Es la primera palabra del Coran... es una invocación del nombre del señor- Dice la autora.

-Cosa más raras te inventas friki-

-Lo se- 


End file.
